


¡Brindis!

by ElsyAnimetronik



Series: Fictober2019Elsy [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bebidas, Drabble, Fictober2019ElsyD8, FictoberGalleraFicker, Gen, Post canon, Recuerdos, fictober2019Elsy, tsunade - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Los años han pasado, la calma poco a poco a regresado.junto con ella las memorias y el deseo de honrar a quienes salvaron a otros a cambio dan su vida.—¡Salud por ellos!





	¡Brindis!

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, trayendo algo para el fandom de Naruto, esta vez para lograr el día 8 del Fictober 2019, hoy toca "Bebidas".
> 
> Disfrútenlo.

**~Brindis~**

Había deseado de todo corazón que la guerra no hubiese estallado, ella creció en la época violenta ninja, vio las secuelas tanto físicas como psicológicas que aquello dejaba en las personas.

—Y pensar que fue precisamente el daño de una la que desembocó en todo esto. 

Tsunade tomó más sake, sentía pena por todos los niños que quedaron desamparados, también por aquellas mujeres que habían perdido a sus esposos.

También recordó a aquellos que dieron sus vidas para preservar la de los demás, Jiraiya, Asuma, doña Chiyo, entre otros que habían fallecido en su lucha para frenar a Akatsuki, también recordó a Itachi y Nagato, el primero se había infiltrado en la organización para que Konoha tomará medidas de seguridad del segundo devolvió las vidas que había tomado durante su invasión, tambien ayudo a Naruto mientras fue traído con el Edo Tensei.

Si ofrendara una vara de incienso por cada persona que heroicamente dio su vida, tendría que llenar toda Konoha de ellas.

Se levantó del sofá, se dirigió al pequeño altar en el que tenía las fotos de Nawaki, Dan, su abuelos, tío abuelo, sus padres, tomó las últimas varas de incienso y las encendió, a la vez que ofrecía una oración por todas las almas que habían partido de este mundo.

—Es poco, pero de corazón. — Dijo sonriendo con cariño mirando al cielo a través de la ventana. —¡Salud! — Dijo elevando una botella de sake y deteniéndose en el aire, como si la hubiese chocado con la copa o botella de alguien más.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—¿Lady Tsunade?

—Adelante. 

Shizune entró a la sala del pequeño departamento de su maestra.

—¿Cómo va el Hospital de atención infantil de Sakura?

Shizune sonrió. —Ha habido muchas personas interesadas en colaborar, no sólo en la Aldea sino que también han venido voluntarios de otras, también han enviado a algunos niños que no parecen poder o querer hablar con nadie de su aldea.

—Ya veo… — Si lo pensaba bien, la idea de su discípula era curar las heridas psicológicas de los pequeños, quizás si en su época o incluso en la de su abuelo, si alguien hubiese pensado en el duelo psicológico… tal vez se hubiese prevenido muchas desgracias. —Sakura sigue siendo una sentimental.

—Lady Tsunade, no diga eso. — Shizune tomó las ya vacías botellas de la mesita. —Sakura también entiende que muchas de las cosas hechas por Madara y Akatsuki se debe a las heridas que nadie más notó, naturalmente no quiere que haya más heridos, ese es el deber de un ninja médico, preservar vidas y curar heridas.

Tsunade sonrió, era cierto, nadie había dicho que los daños psicológicos no eran heridas que no debieran tratarse, y quien mejor que Sakura para notarlo, después de todo la chica había convivido con dos chicos que no la tuvieron fácil, mismos que tenían diversas heridas en el alma, mismos que habían cambiado senderos distintos precisamente porque uno de ellos comenzó a recibir ayuda, Iruka, él había guiado a Naruto eran similares y por ello sabía cómo actuar ante el rubio, Sasuke por otro lado se encerró y no habló, aquello le carcomió al punto que perdió el camino.

Teniendo esas experiencias, sólo era cuestión de saber cómo ayudar a alguien quien en un principio opusiera resistencia y aliviar a aquellos que se abrían pero buscaban evadir el dolor.

—Shizune, brinda conmigo.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Por el éxito del Hospital Infantil.

Shizune sonrió. —Iré a traerle más sake.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Se acabo! Woow vivan los drabbles!


End file.
